Ghost of You
by CILLI
Summary: Laura is a ghost, one only werewolves can see.


"Yeah well, I'll just go back to doing everyone's homework for them then." Stiles huffed and turned his chair back toward his computer screen, frustrated by all the drama going on lately. He was growing impatient, feeling under-appreciated, and tired of being nothing more than the boy who ran with wolves.

Scott saw the frustration in his friend's eyes, knew where it was coming from, but had no idea how to help. It felt like his mere presence now a days only seemed to make it worse, which hurt. They weren't like this, they were best friends, and whatever was going on, he wanted nothing more than to fix it.

The best way to help right now was just to walk away, give Stiles a bit of space, no matter how much it hurt to. Wishing there were some other way to fix whatever was going on, to not crate more space than there already was, Scott looked back at his friend before leaving, hating that there was nothing left he could say. Instead, he turned toward the window, ready to make a quick exit.

As he looked to the street below and where he'd planned to land, an image of someone caught his view. For a moment it was almost hazy, like a picture out of focus, but standing across the street, on the edge of the woods, was a woman, looking right back at him.

Hesitating a moment, Scott turned back toward Stiles, calling him to join him at the window. "Just come look. There's a woman just standing there outside your house." He turned back toward her and pointed, but she was gone, disappeared into the forest with the setting sun.

"Real funny, Scott," Stiles groaned, unamused.

"But she was-"

"Go home."

Dejected, Scott turned out the window, still looking for the woman as he climbed down. Where had she gone, and who was she? He took a moment to smell for her scent in the air, but there was nothing, as if she hadn't even existed.

Maybe he was losing it, seeing things. With everything that was going on, he wouldn't be surprised if it had all gotten to him.

Choosing to ignore it, he walked home, hoping all he needed was sleep. It would be restless at best, but it was better than no sleep at all. They all needed to have their heads in the game, as difficult as that seemed now, but he'd manage to do his best.

The following day wasn't much better, though Stiles made the effort to talk to him a bit. There was still this distance between them, one Scott couldn't shake, but did his best to ignore. He acted as normal as possible, giving his friend room to breathe, and avoided asking him any favors. It wasn't easy, he had no idea how to not just be them, but he managed.

At practice they sat on the bench together, as always, and watched everyone around them playing. Being benched was better than not being on the team at all, but Scott missed being out in the action, and could stand watching for very long. His eyes drifted past the field, looking out at the woods, at nothing in particular, only to see an all to familiar sight.

There, standing with his hands shoved into his pockets, stood Derek Hale, creeping as usual. But why watch the game? What was he doing there? The question roused a strange suspicion in him, and that was when he saw her.

Stepping up beside the Alpha was the woman Scott had seen the other night, standing almost identical to the wolf. Their eyes both fell on Scott, or at least in his direction, and quickly he turned to get Stiles' attention. This was the proof he needed, to show he hadn't been seeing things.

"Stiles! Look! There's that woman again!" Pointing his friend's sights over to the man standing at the edge of the woods, he nodded, seeing the two of them glare at him from a distance.

"What woman?" Stiles muttered, "It's just Derek."

Baffled, Scott shot an incredulous look at the boy, "What do you mean? She's standing right next to him!" Turning his head back toward the Alpha, Scott watched as Derek looked almost hesitantly beside him to the woman standing there. They both saw her, why couldn't Stiles?

Then it dawned on him, they were both werewolves, where as Stiles was still human. What did that mean? Could werewolves see ghosts? It didn't make sense; if they could see ghosts, why hadn't he seen more of them? And who was that woman?

Setting out after practice, Scott went in search of answers. Leaving Stiles out of it, he decided it best to figure this one out on his own for once, make sure he wasn't going crazy.

No matter how many times he saw and had visited it, the Hale house always seemed to scare him. It was like he could feel all the people who had died inside, sense their pain. Assuming it had always been his imagination, he now questioned how real those feeling had actually been.

Derek stepped out as Scott reached the steps of the porch, and the two stood in a deadlocked stare for a moment, silent. Unsure what to say, the boy merely looked up at the wolf, trying to see past him into the house, wondering if she was there, if she'd come out.

"Why are you here?" the Alpha demanded.

"You know why," the younger wolf replied insolently. "I saw her, Derek. Today on the field, the two of you watching from the woods."

"I don't know what you're talking about."

"Don't lie to me! I saw you watching us. Why were you there? Who was that girl?"

Reluctant to say anything in the open, Derek rolled his eyes with a resounding huff. There was no making the kid leave and he knew it, as painful as it would be to explain everything, he knew he had no choice. With a sigh he entered the house, silently inviting Scott to follow.

Leading the boy into the living room, he stood by the crumbling hearth, looking into the ashes settled at the floor of the fireplace. "I was making sure everything was alright," he said simply, knowing no other place to begin, "I had a feeling something was maybe wrong. I needed to make sure everyone was safe."

"Everyone like Isaac and Boyd?" Knowing the two Betas had both been on the field, Scott was left confused as to who exactly Derek had meant. The Alpha did nothing to acknowledge his question, and so he assumed he was correct. "But who was that with you?"

Again, Derek sighed, reluctant to say the words aloud. "It was Laura," he nearly whispered, his shoulders hunching over as he stood there, the tension steadily growing throughout his body.

"What- You mean your dead sister, Laura? How is that even possible?" Had she been resurrected like Peter? Could werewolves not die? No, that couldn't be it. Fire and dismemberment were sure ways to kill a werewolf for good, he knew that, that's what the Argents did to the ones unlucky enough to be caught.

"She's dead, Scott, Peter killed her."

"I know that! So why was she there? Why can I see her?"

"Peter killed her. Peter, a werewolf, killed her. Our victims never truly die, they... linger here, without rest, until the one that killed them dies."

"But you killed Peter-"

"I didn't. Not completely. He's still living, still walking around. That's not dead, Scott, it's the opposite."

"Well... What? So you'd have to dismember Peter for her to rest?"

Seeing the way the question seemed to make the man lurch, Scott shuffled himself back a step, worried he'd angered him unintentionally. Obviously it was loaded, asking him why he hadn't killed his last, remaining, live relative, only to rid himself of the one he missed the most.

"Laura was my only family for years. She looked out for me, took care of me after the fire. I wouldn't have been safe without her..." Derek looked off into the ashes as if there were a burning fire in them, watching the ghosts of flames dance about as he thought back on the sister that once lived and now haunted him.

"Doesn't she want to rest though?" It was a viable question, one surely Stiles would ask, knowing how much his mother suffered before she died. Then again, the thought of having someone there you didn't have to say goodbye to, someone you could still see despite them being gone; he could see where it would be hard to choose, to make that sort of decision.

Not surprised at all by Derek's reaction, Scott looked away when the Alpha shot him a contemptuous glare and threatening snarl.

"I'm sorry, I just figured... Well is she suffering?" Resisting the urge to cower, Scott looked back at Derek and watched as the man sighed, hanging his head remorsefully.

"Sometimes she is," he confessed, "But she does what she can to help."

Confused, Scott furrowed his brow, trying to imagine how a spirit could help with anything, or when she might have. "How? I mean, has she always been around?"

"No. Sometimes they get lost, confused what world they're in, unaware they're dead, but no longer alive. Like a dream or limbo. Sometimes years pass before they appear, other times it's minutes or hours. They can hide too, which is what Laura did. I... I saw her the night she died, she was screaming, like she was trapped, lost in the trees, then she disappeared. I didn't see her for a while after that."

Thinking back over the past two years, since the night he and Stiles went into the woods in search of Laura's body, Scott tried to recall any moment he might have seen her, if there was a single moment he could remember. "Was she hiding?"

Derek shook his head calmly, though there was pain in his eyes. "It took her a while to show herself again, but she never lasted long, just seconds at a time. Peter said he saw her once, but I think he was trying to get something out of me, to tell him if I'd seen her or not. But she only appears to me when I'm alone."

"So why was she on the field today? I mean, she knew I could see her too, and Isaac and the others, right?"

Again he shook his head, letting it fall as he seemed to look for an answer he could give the boy. "She needed me to see something."

"What?"

"I don't know, Scott! The dead aren't really that specific! They're cryptic at best, and that's when they can actually communicate!"

"Sorry, just- I don't know any of this stuff. If my questions are bothering you, I'll just leave."

"Maybe that's a good idea," the Alpha scoffed, turning his back to the wolf once more.

He should have figured it wouldn't be that easy for the dead to communicate, not like the person was still there, like they'd never died. Nothing was ever easy, especially being trapped in a place, unable to move on after being killed. But there was a lot the boy couldn't grasp, things he couldn't understand.

Leaving the Hale house, Scott began the long walk back to his house, hoping he'd return in time for his dinner to still be lukewarm. Then it struck him, a peace offering, something he could give Stiles. His friend was always their source of information, their walking encyclopedia, but for once, Scott knew something he didn't.

Planning on telling his friend all he knew so far from what Derek had told him and what he'd seen, he rushed to the boy's house. As he approached, seeing the light on in Stile's room, Scott looked up at the window, only to see a figure standing there, the figure of Laura Hale.

Rushing to the door, he knocked repeatedly, anxious to alert his friend of the ghost standing in his room. "Stiles! Come on, it's me! Let me in!"

Coming to the door with a perplexed -yet almost apathetic- expression on his face, Stiles answered Scott's shouting, and ushered him in before the neighbors called his father. "What!? You know, I was working on homework, something you should be doing if you ever want to play again this year."

"Forget that! Who's in your room with you?"

"What?" Stiles nearly spun on his heels as Scott rushed past him up the stairs. Pissed off and confused, he ran up after him, standing behind him as the boy searched around the room, looking under his bed and in his closet. "There's no one here, Scott! What are you looking for?"

The wolf stood quickly, making his head spin, but ignored it as he continued to peer around the room at anything, any bit of evidence the ghost had been there. "Your window! It's shut!" he exclaimed, bounding over to examine the lock, only to find it latched in place.

"Yeah, it's been cold, so I've been keeping it shut."

"Stiles, it's still like seventy degrees outside, it's not cold."

With nothing else to tell him, Stiles merely shrugged, unable to explain away that his room had just been uncommonly cold for this time of year. "What the hell are you looking for, Scott? And what the hell has gotten into you?"

"You sure there wasn't anyone in here with you!?"

"NO! There wasn't! Now either tell me what's going on or get out of my room! If you didn't hear me before over your hysterics, I was doing homework!"

Looking around at the spot he had seen Laura standing, feeling how much colder the air in that spot was from the rest of the room or the air outside. "She was right here," he muttered, seeing how close to Stiles' desk it was. "Why was she in here? What were you looking up?"

"Looking up? I wasn't looking up anything, I was doing math! Scott, what the-"

"Your laptop's not... open." Finally letting their eyes meet, Scott sighed, as confused as he'd been before he'd talked to Derek, but even more concerned now. "I was on my way here to tell you something Derek told me. But when I got to your house and saw your light on, I saw... I saw a ghost in your window."

"A ghost?" Remaining strangely calm for a moment, Stiles looked at his friend with concern, before his expression fell and turned to anger. "Scott, get out. I can't deal with this stuff right now. You're losing it, all this stuff with Allison has you going a little crazy right now, so maybe you should just-"

"I'm not going crazy!"

"Says the guy looking for ghosts under my bed."

"WOULD YOU LISTEN TO ME!? I'm not going crazy! I came here because Derek just told me- I can see ghosts. I mean, not just me, but all werewolves."

Stunned, Stiles stood there, unable to speak. He shook his head and stammered out something rather incoherent, then looked at Scott with a heartbreaking expression.

Knowing what that look meant, Scott sighed, hurt that he could not give his friend the answer to the burning question inside him. "Only the ghosts of those killed by werewolves. They get stuck and can't move on until the one that killed them is killed too."

"So... who did you see in my room?" Pivoting wildly, Stiles hoped for a moment they were still alone, worried the ghost was still with them.

"She's gone," the wolf sighed, "but Laura Hale was here. She was standing right next to you. I saw her through the window when I was coming up to your house."

"Oh, that's not creepy at all. You sure she's gone?"

"If she isn't I can't see her."

"Well why was she here? Was she all... gross and dismembered?"

"Ew, no I- I didn't really get a good look at her."

"Well thanks, Scott, now I won't be able to sleep in here for like, a month!"

"Look, I didn't mean to scare you. Derek just told me about this and I thought-"

"You thought wrong. As interesting and enlightening as this new view into your super powers has been, I still have three pages of homework I have to finish, and you have to go home and leave me to it. Why don't you try and do a little homework yourself? Get your Allison obsessed ass back on the field and out of my hair."

Wounded by his friend's words and cruel tone, Scott looked away, marching past the boy as he tried listlessly to apologize. There was no use trying to fix things now, they weren't in a place where they could talk to each other anymore. Maybe one day things would change, but it didn't look like it would be anytime soon.

Stiles stood there a moment, listening as the front door slammed shut, and sat -defeated- at the foot of his bed. He'd been so distant from Scott, pushing him away as he dealt with things on his own. It was the wrong thing to do, when he obviously needed him the most, but it was all he could seem to continue doing, always reacting so harshly and cold toward his best and only true friend.

What was going on inside him had him confused and constantly on edge, trying to figure out how to deal with all the feelings he had, all the drama. Lydia choosing Jackson had messed with him, sure, but this was something completely different.

It didn't feel like that long ago that he and Scott had tried getting drunk in the woods together; granted, they found out only he could since Scott wasn't exactly human anymore. But he distinctly remembered saying that he loved girls, well, one girl, but that didn't change anything. He was straight, or maybe he was bi, maybe it was just Derek. God! what was he thinking?

Over the past few months, as he dealt with the devastating blow to his heart, with Lydia choosing someone else, despite his best efforts to make her see how much he loved her, Stiles had fallen in love with someone else. It had started small, a general concern, which he seemed to have for pretty much everyone (except Peter Hale, that guy was just asking to get killed), but transformed into something else. He found himself thinking about the werewolf more and more, looking for him as if he'd be standing there -like he often did- just watching him.

That day at practice had been enough of a sign for him, too powerful to ignore. The way his heart raced and palms sweat, the way he imagined Derek coming up to him or having Scott tell him to leave and go to him. But Scott had interrupted his thoughts about some woman standing beside him, one he couldn't see. It had to have been Laura, which only left him curious as to why she'd be there, or in his room for that matter.

Unable to study or sleep, Stiles got up from his bed, still a bit creeped out by what Scott had told him, and decided he couldn't stay locked up in his room forever. Was she there now, looking over him? Family of creepers. Whatever, he needed to leave, he needed to go somewhere else, maybe somewhere to think.

Wandering through town at night was never a good idea, so Stiles opted for the woods; which wasn't really all that much safer, but who needed logic anyway. Maybe it was an unconscious pull that drew him, somewhere he knew he should go for answers, because without realizing it, he'd wound up at the Hale house.

Looming in the darkness, as it always did, he looked up at the shell of a once large mansion, and swallowed his trepidation to enter. Derek knew what was going on, he knew more than the rest of them (which wasn't new), and more importantly, he knew more than he'd told Scott. Stiles could only hope that the Alpha would tell him something, anything, maybe enough so he could sleep and not worry about some ghost chilling beside his bed.

Entering the darkened house, he stood before the once grand staircase, and looked around as if the wolf would just magically appear or pop out from somewhere. "Derek?" he called out timidly, "You home?"

Like a frigging monster lurking in the shadows, the werewolf emerged from the back hallway, his eyes hidden by darkness, like some evil movie-vampire. Jumping at the sight of him, Stiles felt his heart race, both from the shock and from the raging hormones coursing through his body.

"Jesus! You scared the-"

"What are you doing here, Stiles?"

"Right. Well... Seems you told our mutual friend, you know, Scott, about a little trick you werewolves can do, which you've conveniently kept from the rest of the group all this time. Thank you for that, by the way. And he proceeded to inform me that your dead sister! had been hanging out in my room. Know anything about that?"

The Alpha sighed, turning his head toward the living room, much like he had with Scott, and began leading the way. Rather than stand this time, he sat on the busted, old couch, and offered a seat to Stiles.

Hesitant to sit in such close proximity to the werewolf, especially with the countless urges tearing at his insides, he opted to stand. "I'm good for now, thanks."

Lost for words, Derek took a moment to begin.

"Just tell him, Derek," came the whispered voice beside him. His head jerked toward the direction, but he would not make eye contact with her, would not hint to her presence.

A little late for hiding hints, Stiles felt the air around him grow drastically cooler, causing a shiver to run down his spine. "Oh my god, she's here, isn't she?"

Rolling his eyes up at the boy, Derek held back a growl, opting for honesty instead. "Yes."

"Tell him."

If only he could hear her, just hear what she wanted her brother to say, it would make things easier. Derek was never one for words, especially now this rang true, but that didn't constitute him turning the poor kid into a werewolf. No matter how hard this all was going to be to explain, he knew he couldn't do it the easy way.

"I've been... having her look out for you," he confessed, knowing no other way to say it. Anything more cryptic would just lead to an unnecessary fight, and that would only prolong the inevitable.

"Looking out for- Why?"

"The Alphas, they'll use anything they can the pack. You're human, you're weak, and they can easily kill you."

"Yeah, and then I'll be a ghost, which doesn't sound at all pleasant."

"It's not. I'm haunted by my sister, and she can barely communicate with me anymore. It's like being stuck in two world, unable to touch either of them... It's not even existing."

Thankful to know his mother had died of natural causes and not by the hands -or claws- of a werewolf, Stiles nodded, barely able to imagine what something like that could be like. "You said she's been watching over me? Why me? Why not Lydia or Allison?"

It was a valid question, Stiles wasn't the only human important to the pack, but then again, Derek hadn't done it for the pack. "Stiles, you know why."

"Because you think I'm your mate? Like Allison was to Scott?"

"She still is, she just chose another path. But she's still his mate, that won't ever change. She's in his heart, in his bloodstream."

"So I'm in your bloodstream now?"

"No. We haven't..."

"Oh god!" The realization of what the wolf implied hit him almost instantly, and for a moment he wished he hadn't figured it out. "So we have... sex and it'll be like... permanent? That's kinda messed up."

Derek sat shaking his head, unable to look the boy in his eyes. "I don't make the rules, Stiles."

"Yeah, well... I'd hope not. That's just... So what? You're just gonna keep your ghost sister hanging out in my room for the rest of my life? I don't think I can sleep now knowing she's standing over me all the time."

"It's just so that I know that you're safe. She can warn me if anything happens to you. One moment she's in your room, the next she's there telling me to go save you. She can find me wherever I am."

"Yeah but..."

"Tell him!"

The voice echoed so loud in his ears, Derek thrust his hands to clasp them, knowing it wouldn't silence her or make the sound any less loud to him, but he instinctively sat there, trying to block her out. His eyes clenched shut as Laura stood shouting at him, urging him to free her, to free himself from the madness he'd locked himself in, he nearly began to cry. Tears welled in his eyes as he sat there, hunched over, wishing it would stop.

Stiles watched on, confused, feeling the air around him grow ice cold. "What's wrong? Is she... Is she upset? What's going on, Derek? Tell me!"

"I cant!" he cried out finally, throwing his hands away from his ears, and screamed to his sister to let him rest. But what rest was he entitled to when she was stuck in this place, unable to move on?

Again she shouted for him to tell the boy the truth, to give them all some peace amidst this madness, only this time Stiles heard it. Terrified, he stumbled back slightly, nearly falling over a broken table leg that sat on the floor behind him. His eyes searched the dark room for where the voice had come from, but he saw nothing, no one.

Looking at the boy, watching the panic on his face, Derek's heart fell. "You can hear her?"

"I did that time!"

"Tell him." Laura was calm once more, assuring her brother it was safe, that the time had come to tell the boy everything.

"I never chose you, not consciously."

"So what, your bowls just up and said 'I think we're gonna make you fall in love with Stiles for giggles'?"

"No. That's not what I meant. It's not something we're all aware of when it happens. There's a kind of force, like our bodies know the person we're meant to be with."

"So you just decided to ignore it or... what?"

"It was the safest thing for you."

"Alright. I can get that. But what about me? I mean, it's not like I expected any of this either. Until a while ago, all I could think about was Lydia, a girl, and now all I can think about is you. Is that fair? No. And the longer this goes on, us not talking about it or doing anything to figure it out, the more pissed off I get, and I've been taking it out on Scott.

"He has no idea why I've been pushing him away, and let me tell ya, I've been pretty mean to my best friend, all because the wolf I've fallen in love with won't even come near me. Instead, he sends his disembodied sister to watch over me while I'm sleeping... Which is still creepy, by the way."

"I'm sorry, Stiles. It's just too dangerous. If we..."

"Mate?"

Reluctantly the Alpha nodded, ashamed he couldn't simply say the word. "It'll only make this worse."

There came a rumble, as if a semi were traveling through the woods directly near the house, and Stiles stood prepared to run, looking at the beams ahead as if one might fall on him. "You pissed her off, didn't you!"

A growl finally escaped the wolf as he felt his sister's anger rise, communicating to him the only way she could in order to make him listen. "If we go any further... I won't need Laura anymore."

"What do you mean?" The cryptic answers had always gotten on his nerves, but this was going far and beyond at this point. "Derek! What does that mean?"

"It means if we bond, I'll be able to tell when you're in danger. Scott doesn't know how to control his, he wasn't born a wolf, and Allison blocked her end of the bond when she broke up with him, she rejected him. But that's why he can't stop thinking about her, she's locked in his thoughts, he hasn't shut off his side of the bond."

"Yeah, I don't see that happening anytime soon. But that still doesn't-"

"I don't want to lose my sister again! She only appears to me because I need her, otherwise she'd haunt the wolf that killed her, that's usually how it works. She was a wolf though, so she's a bit stronger than most of the other ghosts I've seen."

"Are there more here?"

"Not here, but there were hundreds in New York, maybe more. The Hales have always done all we could to keep from killing innocents on the full moon, it's why we had cells in the cellar, to keep us from hurting anyone."

"Derek?"

The wolf looked up at the boy, reluctantly, and let their eyes meet. His own were filled with remorse and pain, while Stiles' were filled with yearning. It hurt to know how dangerous this was for the both of them, how unfair it was for the boy to love a monster he should hate and run from. But there he was, imploring him to let him love him, to be loved, to have something good.

Unsure if he was capable of allowing himself something so simple, something that would not cause him more guilt and pain than he already had, but potentially could, Derek shook his head. "I'm not doing that to you."

"But what if I want it? What if you sister knows you should try. Jesus, Derek, give it a rest already. She's gone, let her go! I know you miss Laura, but keeping her around to look after me, when you could do just as good just to give in to this things, it's not right. In fact, it's cruel. I'd never do that to my mom, no matter how much I miss her, because it was painful enough to watch her die, and she was in so much pain, but when she went she had peace, she was okay, and it took me a little time, but I'm okay too... most days.

"What are you really scared of? Letting her go, or are you afraid of me?"

"You want an honest answer?"

"No, I'd like you to give me the most colorful response you can imagine and lie right to my face..."

"Both. Laura was my entire world for as long as I can remember. We were so close, even before the fire..."

"Yeah, well, she's dead."

"I just don't want to say goodbye again."

"It's not like I'm telling you to kill your uncle- Though I think the world would be better for it some days. She obviously wants you to let her go, just let her go, Derek."

Rising slowly from his seat, the wolf walked past the milky white woman, who seemed to fade slowly into the darkness, absorbed by the shadows. He approached the boy, so young still, so innocent, and placed his hand gently upon his cheek. "I'm scared of you too," he confessed.

His eyes burned into the boy's, holding him hostage. Doing nothing to free himself from the Alpha's glowing-red gaze, Stiles remained still, looking back into him, almost seeing his soul inside them. "Because I'm so strapping and intimidating, I know," he mumbled, his often droll sarcasm now numb, a reflex rather than a true intention.

Derek merely sighed, breathing in the boy's scent. "I'm older than you think."

"That's... interesting." It was obvious he didn't care, though later he'd likely have a million questions about what the Alpha had meant. Right now, all that mattered was the hot breath being blown on his lips, the tension growing between them, and the erection he could feel making his pants grow that slight bit tighter.

Seeing the desire in each others eyes, they inched closer to one another, letting their lips meet, finally. It had felt like years, decades even, that Stiles had spent pining over this moment, wanting it to come true (which he found ironic since it had been that long he'd longed for the same of Lydia). This was stronger than anything he'd thought he'd felt before, more powerful than he'd imagined, and soothing.

Laura had left them, disappeared to haunt the one that killed her, to watch over him and protect her brother. Her soul would never rest until Peter died, but her spirit didn't want it to be by Derek's hand. Whatever way she found her freedom, if ever she did, she needed her brother to be free as well.

He'd kept himself a prisoner to his guilt far too long. Though he was incapable of looking past the mistakes of his youth, he needed to allow himself the chance of redemption, to live again.

Stiles wasn't Kate, she wouldn't hurt Derek the way she had, he wouldn't ever betray him. This was what she'd needed her brother to see, that he could love. They both needed each other, they needed the strength they gave to the other, and to surrender to the weakness in their hears for one another.

Nothing good was easy, but nothing easy was worth the fight that this had been. It wasn't a mistake, but a mountain the two of them would have to climb together. In a world where a human and wolf seemed to not have a place, they would find it, and Laura had known all along what it was her brother needed most; Stiles' love.


End file.
